Crosshair Compromise
by ThreeWayDart
Summary: Growing up is hard, it's hard and no one understands. Especially if you're a young teenage hitman frequently hired by big-named parties to do their dirty deeds. Such a teenage is Jake English, and he is going to find his new assignment a lot more than he had hoped for. AU. Non-SBURB. Alpha-focal.


****Author's note: It's been a while since I wrote anything again, and I'm really immersed in the Homestuck fandom as of late. Figured I will try my hand at a second person POV fic since that's so popular with the fandom. The story will develop into romantic tangents, but I'm not sure about smut. Maybe smut? There will be violence and injuries and stuff like that, though. It's a hitman related AU, what'd you expect?

Special thanks to Jace for beta-ing for this. Grammar and syntax are like eugh to me. So really, thanks for reading this at 5-fricking-am.

Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie owns everything. Homestuck, the characters, and my soul.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mission Start -**

Your name is Jake English, and as far as you know, you have always been a man very sure of yourself. While you may also be a flurry of ever-changing emotions and jumbled thoughts most of the time, you are proud to say that you know your own heart.

So, in retrospect, you haven't a clue how you didn't realize you were very likely smitten at first sight.

== Jake: Start from the beginning.

That's probably an excellent idea! Gosh, just where on earth are your manners? You have half a heart to diverge into a sincere apology but you suppose rewinding time a few months back would also suffice.

Convenient magical powers for the purpose of narration are great.

You are now Jake English in the beginning of this story, a few months back. It's a hot and humid August morning in a city that apparently vetoed the existence of wintertimes for all of eternity. You've been been on the move with your older cousin since an entire day and a half ago, it's just been a series of traveling by various forms of vehicles from good old Aussie to Houston, Texas. Jade had specifically warned you that if you really wanted to take this job with her, there will be a lot of boring incognito nonsense involved just to get there. You weren't that much of a fan of disguises, but you had agreed anyways.

You could tell Jade really wanted to take this job. After all, it was one of her best friends requesting her services, and for people in this line of work it's very hard to just take time to meet up with friends. So yes, you told her, you don't mind going through all the hiding identities and taking five different trains to lose your tracks if it means to make her happy. She gave you one of her brightest smiles and packed an extra magazine of .30 into your socks.

So even though the damp baseball cap pressed over your hair itched your scalp, and the humid hot air of Texas summer made your t-shirt stick uncomfortably against your back, you were perfectly content with waiting in the wonderfully air-conditioned lobby of some fancy looking office building while your cousin talked to the clerk. You hoped this doesn't involve changing cars yet again and driving around town for another few hours, because last time you checked you two really should have arrived to Houston by now. It was difficult to make out the highway signs in the heavy rain, and even harder to see the logo on top of the skyscraper you're currently in, but you're fairly certain this is the final destination for the long trip.

At least, that's what you assumed when Jade beckoned you over to her while the receptionist she was talking with leads her towards an elevator.

"Are we here?" You asked curiously into the ceiling lights as the lady pressed the top floor button and inserted a card key into a small slot, to your left, your cousin was shifting the grip of her golf bag while staring at the wet footsteps you two left on the ground.

"Yeah, finally! Isn't it great?" Jade smiled enthusiastically at you, and you felt your own expression mirror back in turn. The clerk stepped out of the elevator politely just before the door closed, and the elevator shaft lifted off with only the two of you inside.

You tried not to be too obvious when you shuffled on the spot, moving your hand slightly so you can reach in between your back and your backpack.

You overestimated your own subtlety, or underestimated Jade's keen observation skills. Her smile faded slightly, and she pats your shoulder gently.

"Don't worry so much, Jake," she said softly, sharp eyes flickering to the ticking number panel above the polished doors. She hummed, and tried to turn this into a joke. "It's not like we're going to have to jump in guns blazing before a 'hello'!"

You didn't mention that you noticed how her lower lip twitched ever so slightly before she turns fully to face the door.

Your eyebrows furrowed a little. Yeah, you knew this mission wasn't going to be all fun and games. None of them ever are. While contrary to the usual assassinations you two are put up to, where the contracts end after the kill and clean-up, this was going to last for an undetermined amount of time. Your client was the world famous movie director and owner of a series of corporations that control most of the robotics and mechanic lines in this side of the hemisphere, Dave Strider. You have literally watched all his movies at least thirty times before, and when Jade had mentioned an opportunity to meet her long-time friend you almost hyperventilated on the spot in fanboy glory. Though you're not too sure how much squealing you'll get to do when you finally meet Mr. Strider in person. According to the mission request, you and Jade were summoned to provide protection to the Strider family, it's not going to be fun and games.

You did your mandatory research before accepting this job, you've seen the incidences of failed attempts on the Striders lives. The families of the hundreds of workers that lost their lives during the office bombing were still demanding for compensation even a whole week after.

It was the main reason Jade really wanted you to come with her. The contract requires a team of two to provide body guarding protecting (and assassination if the job calls for it), and one member was specifically requested to be between the age of 15 and 18. Neither of you really know why, and it wasn't stated in the summon, but you had decided to comply anyways.

You wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that you have to infiltrate into a school again, or something.

The elevator reached the exclusive top floor with a cheerful 'ding', and you exchanged a careful look with Jade one last time before stepping out onto expensive soft carpet. You almost felt bad for walking on it when your shoes are still kind of wet and grimey, but your attention had already moved onto doing a sharp sweep around the new environment.

You're a professional, mind you.

There was a total of four large glass windows -certainly they would sport a wonderful view of the city if it wasn't raining cats and dogs outside- lined up behind a huge set of office desk assemble. Your brain helpfully informs you that they are bulletproof. Something akin to a personal bar to the side, comfortable looking couches, and a lot of strange print-outs framed on the walls. It took you a few seconds to realize they were comics.

Original Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics.

Good god, you really want an autograph.

"Harley," greets a calm voice from the side door besides the bar. Your cousin whips around with an earnest grin and you barely had enough time to catch the golf bag she tossed at you before she propelled herself straight to the owner of the voice.

Eyebrow raised, you gawked with an expression of perfect surprise at the sight of Jade literally leaping into the arms of one Dave Strider.

Dave Strider, multi-millionaire and famous 'cool-guy' director/CEO.

Dave Strider, who's appeared on so many news articles and interviews that he made aviators the symbol of absolute, undeniable cool for years during the rise of his movie career.

Dave Strider, who looked nothing like he does on TV as he laughed and caught your cousin in a spinning hug.

You had a very hard time putting your jaw back in place as you watch Jade giggle and laugh while she hugged one of her bestest friends. The whole time rambling a series of "Oh my god Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave! I missed you so much, Dave!"

You're a professional, damn it!

"Bro, I hate to put a cork to your comedy parade, but I thought you wanted me here for something besides watching you spin with your friend there."

You twitched, eyes darting back to the door Dave Strider had originally emerged from. In your moment of stunned confusion, another person had entered the room with so little presence you're almost ashamed you didn't notice him.

Even if you didn't read up on the Strider family file before this mission, you would have most likely assumed the new comer to be related to Dave Strider. Despite the difference in hair style and fashion, the two chaps had the same blond hair and posture. They were also both wearing shades. That was kind of a big giveaway.

"Jesus, Dirk," says Dave as he lets go of your cousin and returns his face to the usual passive mask you're quite used to seeing in his interviews and photos. "I'm telling you to come to the office with me for five fucking minutes, it's not like you're actually going to die if you're not in the workshop all the time."

"Um," you started, cutting squarely right before what would be a come-back from 'Dirk' Strider. It earned you a sharp look from behind the pointed shades, but you weren't sure how you were able to tell. You can't see squat behind those dark lenses. You looked helplessly over to Jade for support, completely losing track on what was supposed to be happening here.

Jade pulled herself out from the discontinued hug and cleared her throat, stepping slightly away from the elder Strider. She gestured to you and nodded. "Mr. Strider. We, Jade Harley and Jake English, have come in response to your request for the professional body guard request."

Dave nodded towards you minisculely, and you smiled politely.

"Bro."

"Dirk," Dave replied almost automatically, and for a second you realized that you were definitely not the most clueless person in the room.

All eyes -and Dave's face- turned to the youngest Strider in the room. Dave Strider's younger brother, and supposedly the department head for the BroStride Corporation. One of the brightest and youngest engineers in the robotic fields. You weren't very well-read about such scientific shindig but you know that he is a main reason the Striders have so much control over the world's leading mechanical lines.

Everyone knows that the Striding A.I.s being deployed by many advanced rescue teams and scout vessels have saved more than a fair share of lives.

Your eyes properly laid on Dirk Strider for the first time. He was no longer half hidden by the side of the bar counter. Standing rigid and tall, you noticed he is a little shorter than you even though you're the same age. Unlike Dave, who was dressed in a neat black suit, Dirk had looked like he was seriously just dragged out of a workshop with his grease stained jumpsuit and black wife beater.

Dirk looked angry, if the clenched fists on his side were of any indication.

And you noticed, his right arm was heavily bandaged.

"I don't need to be protected, bro," Dirk started, taking a step closer to Dave with his back taut and lips pinched.

"Like fuck you don't."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"Say that again when you can actually pick up your sword with that hand."

Dave sighed, a sort of finality in his tone when he gestured to you with a flick of his hand. "'Sides, I figured you could use some company around your age."

So that's why the request for the second bodyguard had an age restriction? You blinked blankly in realization as both you and Dirk turned to face each other, there was a shared moment of disbelief between the two of you. You can't quite believe that someone would go as far as picking an assassin of your age just so your client target would have 'company'.

Then again, you remembered that your primary client is the man who made SBaHJ: The Moive, SBaHJ: The Movovie, SBaHJ: The The Film, and SBaHaJ: The Movle... so suddenly, you weren't so surprised anymore.

"Nice to meet you then, ol' sport." Smiling pleasantly, you reached out for a handshake as Dave and your cousin goes off to talk about the details of the contract. They acted very casually around each other, and secretly you are thrilled there is an opportunity to make a new friend.

Maybe this time, instead of viewing everything from behind the deadly crosshair that is your trade, you actually get to have some meaningful human interactions.

Dirk Strider looked at you, and then your extended hand like you're a plantin among a bed of bananas, before turning to promptly leave the room through the door he had come from.

The occupants of the office fell to silence as you stood like an idiot with you hair held out to empty air.

Well, at least you tried.


End file.
